


A Rude Awakening

by Dsf365



Series: In the blood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Gen, Not very graphic it's mostly just a mention about blood trails and a corpse, Panicking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: A fledgling vampire awakens after being attacked by vampires. They never expected waking up next to a corpse.
Series: In the blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950208





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an idea I had in mind for a few months now and I finally managed to think of a way for me to write with the least amount of trouble. And despite being non-binary myself, this is the first time I have written a character that was non-binary so if you feel like there's anything I can do to better represent the character, please tell me because I really want to represent them correctly. That goes for any other part of my waiting too, if you see any typos or anything the feels off, please tell me. I hope you guys like this story.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

That was the only thing going through their head as Darrien backed away from what was left of the old man’s corpse, the strong smell and taste of iron almost made the fledgling vampire throw up, they pushed it back down, not wanting to see what was in their stomach.

_Just imagine that you bit your tongue a little too hard._ They thought as they lifted themselves up. “What happened? Why am I here? The last thing I remember wa- No…nononononono.” They panicked as they remembered the vampires attacking their family, the smell of smoke and blood and the hungry blood red eyes that restrained them as they drowned in pain. “The bastards turned me into one of them. What do I do, what do I do? What would my books say? That’s right! I read a book or two with vampires!” They said to themselves as they held on to a tree branch so they don’t fall over, yelping as the branch crumbled in their grip. “What the-” They said as they spit dirt out of their mouths. “Vampires have super strength.” They mumbled as they stood up. As they tried to remember vampirism symptoms as they finally took in their surroundings.

_Looks like I’m in a clearing of a forest._ The vampire noticed as they observed the trees around them, eyes widening in shock as they noticed how damaged the trees around them were damaged like a beast tore through the clearing, they then noticed the blood on the ground near the trees and as their eyes followed the trail they made the made the mistake of looking at the corpse, throwing their little composure into the air. The vampire’s legs gave out as they fell to their knees on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes as Darrien started breathing too quickly to be safe as they stared at the old man that had been killed. _By me._ They thought as it finally sunk in. “The monster that destroyed this area was me… I’m a vampire now, this’ll happen for as long as I’m alive, people will die just from being near me. Vampire don’t die naturally though. What did I do to deserve this?” They said to no one as they looked at the corpse, unable to tear their eyes away. After what felt like an eternity, they turned away from the corpse and ran as fast as physically possible for them now.

_Don’t think about how you’re running faster than a dog. Don’t think at all, just run, run until you collapse, then you’ll think._ They thought as the world blurred past him, avoiding trees and rocks as they overexerted themselves and finally crumpled to the floor, heart pounding and ears ringing as they felt their lungs burning. Darrien could see the edge of the forest from this new location. _How did I get to that place though, how long is this gap in my memory from the attack?_ They wondered as they tried to even out their breathing in an attempt to calm down to think.

“I’m a vampire. I’ll have to deal with it while I try to go back to the farm, someone has to know what happened better than me, but first I’m going to rest here a bit and try not to panic.” They said as they started panicking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
